Schlacht von Dathomir (8 NSY)
Im Jahr 8 NSY kämpften die Hexen von Dathomir mit der Unterstützung einiger Helden der Neuen Republik gegen die Nachtschwestern in der Schlacht von Dathomir. Zu Beginn der Schlacht wurden die Nachtschwestern von der Armee des Kriegsherrn Zsinj unterstützt. Im weiteren Verlauf wurde jedoch klar, dass dieser ein doppeltes Spiel spielte und sich gegen den gesamten Planeten wandte. Im Vorfeld Die Nachtschwestern von Dathomir Auf Dathomir waren nahezu alle Frauen machtsensitiv. Im Gegensatz zu den Jedi benötigten sie, um ihre Kräfte einsetzen zu können, Zaubersprüche. Dies bewahrte sie jedoch nicht vor der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Wenn eine Hexe dunkle Zaubersprüche benutzte, wurde sie aus dem Clan verstoßen, um allein im Dschungel die Läuterung zu finden. Nach der Verstoßung von Gethzerion zog diese durch den Dschungel und sammelte die anderen Verstoßenen um sich. Sie bildeten nun einen eigenen Clan, den sie Nachtschwestern nannten. Um die Zeit der Schlacht von Yavin herum begann das Imperium auf dem Planeten ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis zu errichten. In diesem sollten Gefangene einquartiert werden, die einerseits zu wertvoll waren, um sie einfach zu töten, andererseits aber zu berühmt, um sie einfach in ein normales Gefängnis einzusperren. Man wollte sie somit einfach auf Dathomir verschwinden lassen. Kurz nach der Fertigstellung wurde das Gefängnis allerdings von den Nachtschwestern attackiert, und als der Imperator davon erfuhr, entsandte er Kapitän Zsinj, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt den ''Victory''-Zerstörer Eisenfaust kommandierte, um der Sache Herr zu werden. Zsinj bombardierte den Komplex aus dem Orbit und zerstörte alle flugfähigen Raumschiffe auf der Planetenoberfläche und schaffte es somit, die Nachtschwestern auf Dathomir festzusetzen. Zsinj wurde im Anschluss vom Imperator Palpatine zum Admiral befördert und bekam das Kommando über ein neues Schiff. Zinsj hatte dafür gesorgt, dass den Hexen keine Möglichkeit für einen Raumflug von Dathomir zur Verfügung stand. Dennoch entschied der Imperator, nie weniger als zwei Sternzerstörer in der Nähe des Planeten patrouillieren zu lassen. Dadurch wollte er sicher gehen, dass die Hexen ihrem Exil nicht entrinnen konnten. Zsinj, der inzwischen de facto Herrscher des Quelii-Sektors war, ignorierte Dathomir nahezu gänzlich, doch entdeckten Wissenschaftler auf dem fünften Mond des Planeten reiche Metallvorkommen, so dass er sich entschied, dort einen gewaltigen Werftkomplex errichten zu lassen, den er Rancor Basis taufte. Der Krieg gegen Zsinj Der Kriegsherr Zsinj war nach dem Tod des Imperators der wohl mächtigste der imperialen Kriegsherrn und eine der größten Bedrohungen, sowohl für die Neue Republik als auch für das Imperium selbst. Nachdem er nach der Schlacht von Endor mithilfe seines ''Exekutor''-Klasse-Supersternzerstörers Eisenfaust die Kontrolle über den Quelii-Sektor, in welchem sich auch Dathomir befand, an sich riss, begann er damit, beide Parteien in kleinere Kämpfe zu verwickeln. Als er jedoch die Kolonie von Neu Alderaan mit seinem Schiff verwüstete, entschied sich die Neue Republik endgültig dafür, Zsinj offen den Krieg zu erklären. Es wurde eine Flotte unter dem Kommando von General Han Solo zusammengestellt, welche den neuen Mon Calamari Kreuzer Mon Remonda umfasste, die den Auftrag bekam, den Kriegsherrn zu jagen und für immer unschädlich zu machen. miniatur|links|[[Zsinj wird in der Schlacht von Selaggis besiegt]] Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, gelang es Solo endlich, mit Hilfe der Gespensterstaffel die Eisenfaust bei Selaggis zu stellen und einen Großteil der Flotte des Kriegsherrn mit ihm. Zsinj hatte aber noch rechtzeitig eine Falle vorbereiten können. Er hatte zusammen mit der Second Death einige seiner Tarnmantel Satelliten in das System gebracht, mit denen er einen Bereich innerhalb des Weltraums unsichtbar machte. Durch die Satelliten wurde sämtliches Licht in diesem Bereich blockiert und es war auch nicht möglich, mit Sensoren den Bereich abzutasten. Im Inneren platzierte er die Second Death, welche aus den Wrackteilen der Razor's Kiss hergestellt wurde. Nachdem ein Großteil seiner Flotte und seiner TIE-Jäger zerstört oder nicht einsatzfähig waren, so wie sein eigenes Schiff erheblichen Schaden erlitt, ließ er mit seinem Schiff Kurs auf den getarnten Bereich im All nehmen. In der Zwischenzeit ließ er alles für seinen Fluchtplan vorbereiten. Die vorher präparierte Second Death aktivierte ihre Sprengladungen, die Eisenfaust hatte den vorher ausgeschalteten Hyperraumantrieb wieder repariert und machte sich bereit für den Sprung und Zsinj war in seine persönliche Fähre umgestiegen. Nachdem die Eisenfaust im „Nichts“ verschwunden war und dann aus dem System sprang, zündete der Sprengstoff auf der Second Death und zerstörte neben den Tarnmantel-Satelliten auch sämtliche Raumjäger innerhalb des getarnten Bereiches. Nachdem nun die Wrackteile eines Supersternzerstörers durch dem Raum glitten, wo auf einem sogar groß Eisenfaust geschrieben stand, dachten alle Beteiligten, dass der Kriegsherr geschlagen war. Als eine kleine Fähre von dem zerstörten Schiff wegflog, von der aus sich Zsinj meldete, verstärkte sich dieser Glaube. Zsinj war zwar nicht tot, doch hatte er einen Großteil seiner Raumflotten, allen voran seinen Supersternzerstörer, verloren und war somit kaum noch eine Gefahr für die Galaxis. Erleichterung machte sich innerhalb der Flotte Solos breit und man begab sich auf den Rückweg nach Coruscant. Entführung der Prinzessin Durch die monatelange Jagd nach Zsinj war Han ziemlich erschöpft, doch durch seinen Erfolg bei Selaggis begann er, sich langsam zu erholen. Er sehnte sich nach einer kleinen Auszeit mit seiner geliebten Leia Organa. Als er jedoch mit der Mon Remonda auf Coruscant eintraf, erwartete ihn etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes. Einige Zeit zuvor hatte Senatorin Organa das Hapes-Konsortium aufgesucht, um diese zu einem Bündnis gegen den Kriegsherr Zsinj zu bewegen. Nun war deren Königin Mutter Ta'a Chume auf Coruscant eingetroffen. Sie boten Leia viele Geschenke an, darunter auch das gewünschte Bündnis. Eines der Geschenke war die Hochzeit Leias mit Prinz Isolder, dem Sohn Ta'a Chumes. Das Problem bestand nun allerdings darin, dass ein Geschenk abzulehnen gleichzeitig auch bedeuten würde, alle anderen abzulehnen. Da die Neue Republik dieses Bündnis bitter benötigte und Leia sich aber nicht dazu entschließen konnte, sich mit Prinz Isolder zu vermählen, bat sie um Bedenkzeit. miniatur|[[Han Solo gewinnt den Planeten Dathomir]] Von der Angst getrieben, er könne Leia im Vergleich zu Prinz Isolder nicht genug bieten, ließ Han sich auf ein risikoreiches Sabaccspiel ein. Grandioser Spieler, der er war, schaffte er es dabei, den Planeten Dathomir zu gewinnen, welchen er Leia nun bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen als Verlobungsgeschenk anbieten wollte. Dummerweise war auch Prinz Isolder bei diesem Abendessen anwesend und Han gelang es, Leia so stark zu verärgern, dass sie ihn in den darauf folgenden Tagen vollkommen ignorierte. So entschloss sich Han zu einer verzweifelten Tat. Er entführte Leia, flog mit ihr im Falken nach Dathomir und wollte versuchen, sie hier für ihn zu gewinnen. Dies verärgerte Leia jedoch nur noch weiter, so dass sie Han nun vollständig die kalte Schulter zeigte. Auf Coruscant erfuhr nun Leias Bruder und Hans Freund Luke Skywalker von Hans Tat und entschloss sich, dem Falken zu folgen, um den Sachverhalt aufzuklären. Isolder trat nun an Luke heran, da er Han ebenfalls folgen wollte, allerdings um sie Han wieder abzunehmen und sich an ihm zu rächen. Deshalb entschieden die beiden, mit Isolders Schlachtdrachen Kriegslied einen gefährlichen, aber schnellen Kurs durch den Hyperraum zu nehmen. Dadurch schafften sie es, kurz nach Ankunft des Falken ebenfalls im Orbit um Dathomir einzutreffen. Dathomir lag jedoch im Hoheitsgebiet Zsinjs und dessen Supersternzerstörer Eisenfaust lag gerade über Dathomir in einer Werft, um die Schäden der letzten Schlachten beheben zu lassen. Die Flotte, welche die Eisenfaust beschützte, griff den Falken sofort an, als dieser aus dem Hyperraum fiel. Der Übermacht an Sternzerstörern hatte der Frachter nichts entgegen zu setzten und Han musste ihn schwer beschädigt auf dem Planeten notlanden. Fast Gleichzeitig trafen Luke und Isolder mit dem Schlachtdrachen ein. Doch auch diese waren der imperialen Übermacht nicht gewachsen, weshalb sie sich entschlossen, mit ihren Jägern einen Durchbruch zu versuchen. Luke gelang es, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und so auf dem Planeten zu landen, dabei verlor er jedoch seinen X-Flügler-Raumjäger, während Isolder sein Schiff intakt auf die Planetenoberfläche bringen konnte. Sowohl Leia, Han und dessen ständiger Begleiter Chewbacca, als auch Luke und Isolder trafen bei den Dathomirhexen des Singenden Berges wieder aufeinander. Durch ein Versehen versprach Han diesen die Besitzurkunde des Planeten zu überreichen. Preis hierfür sollten sowohl die Teile sein, die Han zur Reparatur des Falken benötigte, als auch eine Schiffsladung von Edelsteinen, welche auf Dathomir vorkommen. Auf Dathomir gab es allerdings keine funktionierenden Schiffe und dementsprechend auch keine Teile, die man für eine Reparatur verwenden konnte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, an Teile zu kommen, bestand darin, in das imperiale Gefängnis einzudringen und dort danach zu suchen. Die Schlacht Imperiales Gefängnis Da keine der Hexen vom Singenden Berg je das Gefängnis von innen gesehen hatte, entschloss die Gruppe, zuerst Barukka aufzusuchen. Diese war eine Verlorene, also eine ehemalige Nachtschwester, welche sich von der Dunklen Seite abgewendet hatte und wieder in den Clan vom Singenden Berg aufgenommen werden wollte. Zwar waren die Hexen ihr gegenüber sehr misstrauisch, jedoch sahen sie keine andere Möglichkeit, um an Informationen aus dem Inneren des Gefängnisses zu kommen. So bestieg die kleine Gruppe bestehend aus Teneniel Djo, Prinz Isolder, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Luke und ihren beiden Droiden sowie ihren Rancoren, die von der ältesten Rancorin Tosh angeführt wurde. miniatur|links|Die [[Rancorin Tosh]] Nach einem Tagesmarsch fanden sie die Höhle, welche Barukkas letzte bekannte Wohnstatt gewesen war, verlassen vor. Obwohl sie vermuteten, dass Barukka eventuell wieder zu den Nachtschwestern zurückgekehrt sein könnte, beschlossen sie, in der Höhle ein Lager auf zu schlagen und dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Als Barukka nach einiger Zeit eintraf, war sie zunächst unkooperativ, da sie immer noch den Einfluss ihrer Schwester Gethzerion spürte. Luke versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass der Teil Gethzerions, der mal ihre Schwester gewesen sei, von der Dunklen Seite der Macht zerstört worden sei. Erst jetzt schien sie Luke wahrzunehmen und erkannte ihn in der Macht. An eine Prophezeiung erinnert, wonach beim Eintreffen eines Jedi-Ritters das Ende der Welt eingeläutet werden sollte, schüttelt sie ihre Apathie ab und beschloss der Gruppe zu helfen. Dazu erschuf sie mit der Macht ein Abbild des Gefängnisses und dessen Umlandes aus dem Sand, der den Boden der Höhle bedeckte. Weiter erfuhren sie von ihr, dass Gethzerion schon seit langem versuchte, sich aus dem Schrott der Raumschiffe ein eigenes funktionstüchtiges Schiff zusammenzubauen, um damit vom Planeten fliehen zu können. Die Teile dazu waren im Keller des Gefängnisses unter einem leicht zu bewachenden Turm deponiert. Auf dem Weg zum Gefängnis erspähte die Gruppe eine Kolonne von Sturmtruppen und Läufern vom Typ AT-AT und AT-ST. Nachdem Teneniel eine Warnung zurück zu Augwynne geschickt hatte, machte sich die Gruppe weiter auf den Weg zum Gefängnis. Sie entschlossen sich, die Droiden unter Bewachung von Chewbacca zurück zu lassen. Schon aus einiger Entfernung wurde deutlich, dass sie nicht offen eindringen konnten. Deshalb wollten sie eine der Erntemaschinen dazu benutzen, sich an den Wachen vorbei zu schleichen. Durch die Verarbeitungsanlage gelangten sie über den Gefängnistrakt in die Wäscherei, wo sie sich mit unauffälliger Kleidung eindeckten, um sich ungestörter in der Anlage bewegen zu können. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen ungestört in das Schiffsdepot einzudringen, wo sie einen funktionsfähig aussehendes, selbstgebautes Raumschiff entdeckten, welches jedoch allzu offensichtlich im direkten Sichtfeld und noch dazu von Scheinwerfern angestrahlt lag. Zwar wurde sofort eine Falle vermutet, aber dennoch musste die Gruppe alle Zeit nutzten und begann sofort damit, die benötigten Ersatzteile auszubauen, während Teneniel im Depot Wache hielt. Obwohl sie ihre Sinne mittels Zaubersprüchen schärfte, gelang es einigen Nachtschwestern, versteckt durch ihre eigenen Zauber, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen. Teneniel wurde sofort von einem Zauberspruch gepackt, welcher ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und sie keinen Gegenzauber mehr sprechen konnte. Glücklicherweise stieß nun Luke dazu, befreite Teneniel und tötete eine der Nachtschwestern mit dem Lichtschwert. Darauf entbrannte ein kurzes Machtgefecht, bei dem Teneniel einen gewaltigen Sturm mithilfe ihres Zornes herbeirief. Luke gelang es, sie erneut zu retten, diesmal vor sich selbst und der Dunklen Seite. In der Zwischenzeit war es Han, Isolder und Leia gelungen, das Raumschiff zu starten, sodass die Gruppe damit einen Fluchtversuch unternahm. Kurz nach Verlassen des Gefängnisses wurden sie allerdings schon mit Laserfeuer aus einem Sternzerstörer beschossen. Da das Schiff sowieso nicht voll einsatzfähig war, beschloss Han über einem See das Schiff mit den erbeuteten Teilen zu evakuieren. Kurze Zeit später stieß Chewbacca mit den Droiden wieder zur Gruppe hinzu und C-3PO präsentierte eine Übertragung, welche R2-D2 abgefangen und übersetzt hatte. So erfuhr die Gruppe, dass Gethzerion Zinsj versprochen hatte ihm Solo auszuliefern. Sollte ihr dies nicht gelingen, würde er den gesamten Planeten zerstören. Nach einer langen schlaflosen Nacht waren die erforderlichen Ersatzteile ausgebaut und auf den Rancoren verstaut. Als sich die Gruppe noch eine Pause gönnen wollte, empfing Luke eine Vision davon, dass Gethzerion ihre Armee durchmarschieren ließ, um die Hexen vom Singenden Berg schon im Morgengrauen angreifen zu können. Dies zwang natürlich die Gruppe auch dazu, direkt mit großer Eile aufzubrechen. Nach einem langen Gewaltritt gelangten sie ins Vorgebiet des Singenden Berges. Die Nachtschwestern hatten schon den halben Dschungel in Brand gesetzt und bereiteten sich gerade zum Angriff vor. Der singende Berg Luke entschied sich, am Fuße des Berges zurückzubleiben, um den anderen Zeit zur Rückkehr zum Falken zu verschaffen. Der Überlegung nach hätten die Nachtschwestern keinen Grund mehr, den Clan vom Singenden Berg anzugreifen, sobald dieser den Planeten verlassen hätte. Obwohl die Gruppe zuerst nicht damit einverstanden war, Luke zurückzulassen, musste sie sich doch der Logik beugen. Luke schlich sich also mit Tosh, der Mutter der Rancoren, in Richtung der feindlichen Truppen, während die anderen ihre Rancoren auf den Aufstieg vorbereiteten. Die Truppen der Nachtschwestern eröffneten nun auch sofort das Feuer aus getarnten Stellungen, als sie die Gruppe erspähten, die den Berg empor stieg. Luke und Tosh griffen diese sofort an. Auch wenn hierbei eine Tochter Toshs starb und Tosh selbst schwer verletzt wurde, gelang es ihnen, die Truppen auszuschalten, sodass Leia, Han und die anderen zum Falken gelangen konnten. Nachdem die Gruppe sicher in der Festung angekommen war und sich bereits zum Falken durchkämpfte, stieß Luke zu den Hexen hinzu. Diese versuchten gerade mittels eines Zaubers die Stellungen der Truppen der Nachtschwestern in Erfahrung zu bringen. Der Angriff der Nachtschwestern begann plötzlich. Sie ließen mithilfe der Macht einen Sturm auferstehen und die Truppen eröffneten das Feuer. Die Verteidigung der Hexen schien relativ primitiv, bestand sie doch größtenteils aus Steinbrocken als Wurfgeschosse. Doch die gewaltigen Brocken erwiesen sich gegen die Läufer der Truppen als äußerst effektiv. Als die ersten Nachtschwestern in den Thronsaal eindrangen, gelang es Augwynne, diese mit der Macht in den Abgrund zu stoßen. Luke sprang hinterher und nur durch die Macht gelang es ihm, den gewaltigen Sturz zu überleben. Dabei stieß er sofort auf Gethzerion, welche sich ihm gegenüber stellte. Sie griff Luke so plötzlich an, dass er es nicht schaffte ihren Angriff mit der Macht abzuwehren. Schwer getroffen stürzte er zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Während draußen die Schlacht tobte, gelang es einer einzelnen Nachtschwester, bis zum Falken durchzudringen. Nachdem sie Isolders Angriff leicht abwehrte, gelang es Chewbacca ohne Probleme ihr einen Arm auszureißen. Davon geschockt, konnte der Prinz sie daraufhin erschießen. Doch die Nachtschwester hatte bereits Gethzerion informiert, und so war der Falke schnell von unzähligen Nachtschwestern umringt. Um das Schiff vor den Nachtschwestern zu beschützen, ordnete Han sofort einen Notstart an. Einzig Prinz Isolder konnte von den Nachtschwestern am Besteigen des Falken gehindert werden. miniatur|[[Teneniel Djo beschwört einen Sturm herbei]] Teneniel hatte gesehen, wie Luke sich den Nachtschwestern entgegen gestürzt hatte, traute sich selbst jedoch Gleiches nicht zu. Deshalb stürzte sie sich wieder innerhalb des Berges in die Schlacht. Dann sah sie, wie Ferra, eine andere Hexe, von der Macht der Kopf abgerissen wurde. Von Wut gepackt griff Teneniel in die Macht hinaus und beschwor einen mächtigen Sturm, der die nahenden Nachtschwestern tötete. Kirana Ti war tief erschüttert, als sie sah, dass Teneniel eine geplatzte Ader im Gesicht hatte, das erste Anzeichen einer Nachtschwester, und damit der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Teneniel stürmte, betroffen von sich selbst, davon und erreichte den Falken genau in dem Moment, als Han und Leia mit diesem zu fliehen versuchten und Isolder verwundet in einer Ecke lag. In der Hoffnung, dass es der Besatzung gelingen würde, den Antrieb zu starten, griff sie die Nachtschwester an, welche gerade Prinz Isolder gefangen nehmen wollte, als ihnen dieses gelang. Mithilfe der Macht gelang es ihr, die Flammen aus den Triebwerken um sich und Isolder herum zu lenken. Außerhalb des Berges tobte noch immer der Sturm, den die Nachtschwestern schon während der gesamten Schlacht aufrechterhielten. Genau in diesen Sturm geriet nun der Falke nach dem Start. Han hatte schon Angst, da die Vibrofeldgeneratoren noch nicht angeschlossen waren und die im Sturm herumfliegenden Steine deshalb ungebremst gegen den Falken schleuderten. Dann entdeckte Han eine Gruppe Läufer und Nachtschwestern, welche er mit einem Protonentorpedo tötete. Zufälligerweise waren dies die Schwestern, welche den Sturm aufrechterhielten, sodass dieser jäh in sich zusammenbrach. Das Ende Zsinjs Nachdem im Sonnenaufgang die Schlacht schon gewonnen schien, verdunkelte sich plötzlich der gesamte Himmel. Zsinj hatte seine Tarnmantel Satelliten, welche er schon dazu verwendet hatte, die Second Death zu verstecken, dazu benutzt, den Planeten komplett vom Sonnenlicht abzuschneiden. Die Dunkelheit veranlasste die verbleibenden Truppen der Nachtschwestern zu einer panikartigen Flucht. Da es immer noch Probleme mit den Generatoren des Falken gab, landeten Han und Leia etwa einen halben Kilometer vom Berg entfernt. Da sie bei ihrer Flucht Isolder im Hangar zurückgelassen hatten, wollten sie nun noch einmal zurückgehen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Derweil sollte Chewbacca die Generatoren instand setzen und vollends anschließen. Die beiden gelangten ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen in den Hangar, wo sie Teneniel und Isolder fanden. Während die Hexe leichte Verbrennungen davongetragen hatte, war Isolder komplett unverletzt. Teneniel hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, beide vor der Hitze der Triebwerke zu schützen. Zusammen begaben sich Teneniel, Isolder, Han und Leia mit einer verletzten Nachtschwester in den Planungsraum. Hier erfuhren sie, dass Luke immer noch als vermisst galt. Leia wollte ihn sofort suchen gehen, aber die anderen überzeugten sie rasch davon, dass dies noch zu gefährlich sei. Als die Anführer auf die Dunkelheit zu sprechen kamen, meldete sich unerwartet R2-D2 zu Wort. Er hatte eine weitere Übertragung abgefangen. Diesmal handelte es sich um ein Gespräch zwischen Gethzerion und Zsinj. Der Kriegsherr versprach darin, den Tarnmantel zu entfernen, sobald die Nachtschwestern ihm Han Solo auslieferten. Ansonsten würde der gesamte Planet binnen weniger Tage erfrieren. Die beiden einigten sich darauf, dass Zsinj einige der Nachtschwestern evakuiere, sobald er Han Solo in seiner Gewalt habe. Die Nachtschwestern sollten danach auf einigen der Welten der Neuen Republik gebracht werden, um dort deren Kriegsanstrengungen zu sabotieren. Während diskutiert wurde, wie man den Tarnmantel ausschalten könnte, erreichte Han eine telepathische Botschaft Gethzerions. Sie drohte ihm damit, die Gefangenen im Gefängnis nach und nach zu erschießen, sollte er sich ihr nicht ergeben. Han konnte sein Gewissen nicht mit diesen Morden belasten, und so entschloss er, sich zu ergeben. Doch er wollte Gethzerion auch eine Überraschung mitnehmen. Er wählte dazu einen talesianischen Thermaldetonator, der über genug Sprengkraft verfügte, um ein ganzes Gebäude zu zerstören und eigentlich nur von Personen benutzt wurde, die sich keine Chance auf ihr eigenes Überleben ausrechneten. Als sich Han von Leia verabschieden wollte, bemerkte diese, dass sie immer noch ihn liebte und nicht Isolder. Doch nach einer langen, leidenschaftlichen und emotionalen Umarmung löste sich Han von ihr, verabschiedete sich von Chewbacca und begab sich zu dem Treffpunkt, den er mit Gethzerion ausgemacht hatte. Verzweifelt schrie sie nach Luke. Dieser hingegen lag noch immer halb ohnmächtig von Gethzerions Angriff am Fuße des Berges, wo weiterhin die Schlacht tobte. Dem Tode nahe gelang es ihm, in die Macht herauszugreifen. Er zog Kraft aus der Natur um ihn herum. Er erkannte, dass die Macht zu benutzen nicht den Aufwand darstellen musste, der es bisher immer gewesen war. Die Macht war in der Natur im Überfluss vorhanden, er musste nur danach greifen. Durch diese Erkenntnis gelang es ihm, seine eigene, schwindende Lebenskraft durch die Natur um ihn herum zu verstärken. Dann vernahm er Leias Ruf in der Macht. Zufälligerweise lief genau in diesem Moment Han an der Stelle vorbei, an der Luke lag und bemerkte sein Regen. Es gelang ihm, die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Personen in der Nähe zu erregen und befahl ihnen, den verwundeten Jedi zum Falken zu bringen. Zurück beim Schiff erfuhr er, wohin Han unterwegs war, doch er befand sich in nicht in dem Zustand, um ihm helfen zu können. Da ihm noch drei Stunden Zeit blieben, ließ er sich in eine Heiltrance sinken. In der Zwischenzeit war Isolder unterwegs gewesen, um das Sensorfenster aus dem Hangar zu holen. Dabei traf er auf Teneniel. Diese befand sich gerade auf dem Weg zurück in die Wüste, da sie die Macht im Zorn eingesetzt hatte und deshalb vom Clan verstoßen werden musste, bis sie wieder geläutert war. Bei dem folgenden Gespräch bemerkten die beiden, was sie für einander empfanden. Deshalb kehrten sie gemeinsam zum Falken zurück und montierten das Fenster. Da die Langstreckensensoren immer noch Probleme machten, erkannte Leia, dass der Tarnmantel wohl auch jegliche Sensoren blockierte, was sie schnell mittels R2-D2 bestätigen konnte. Daher stand einer Rettungsaktion mit dem Falken nichts mehr im Weg, doch Leia überzeugte die anderen davon, dennoch zu warten, bis Luke aus seiner Trance erwacht war. Indessen war im Gefängnis alles für die Übergabe bereit. Gethzerion hatte eine größere Anzahl an Nachtschwestern in den Hof gebracht. Eine leichte Reifschicht begann schon den Hof zu überziehen, erste Anzeichen eines thermalen Kollapses, hervorgerufen durch den Tarnmantel. General Melvar entstieg kurz darauf einem der zwei Shuttles, welche im Hof des Gefängnisses landeten. Dieser überzeugte sich davon, dass es sich bei dem Gefangenen tatsächlich um Solo handelte und wollte ihn gerade in sein Shuttle führen, als Gethzerion ihn aufhielt. Han sah nun seine Chance gekommen, den Thermaldetonator zu zünden, riss ihn aus dem Versteck und drückte den Zündknopf. Jedoch hatte eine Nachtschwester zuvor mit der Macht den Zündstift zerbrochen, sodass der Sprengsatz nicht mehr umsetzen konnte. Melvar, durch den Detonator doch sehr erschreckt, war nun sichtlich erleichtert. Auch wenn er direkt darauf von Gethzerion getötet wurde, zusammen mit der gesamten Sturmtruppenabteilung, sowie den Kanonieren der Schiffe. miniatur|links|[[Gethzerion foltert Han Solo, mit Hilfe der Macht]] Nun begann Gethzerion Han zu foltern. Sie versprach ihm dasselbe anzutun, was der Thermaldetonator ihr angetan hätte. Sehr weit kam sie jedoch nicht, da der Falke angeflogen kam und mit einigen Raketen den Wachturm zerstörte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte der Falke sämtliche Wachen mit unmenschlicher Präzision vernichtet, sodass die Anführerin der Nachtschwestern ihre Niederlage erkannte und in die Fähre flüchtete. Noch bevor sie starten konnte, flog der Falke so knapp über Han, dass dieser von Isolder hineingezogen werden konnte. Obwohl Luke, durch die Macht gelenkt, fehlerlos flog und alles aus dem Falken herausholte, konnte er die dicken Schilde der Fähre nicht durchdringen. Luke aktivierte die Funkstörsender, nicht aber um die Nachtschwestern daran zu hindern, ein Funksignal abzusetzen, sondern um Zsinjs Flotte wissen zu lassen, dass sich ein Schiff auf den Tarnmantel zubewegte. Und tatsächlich empfingen zwei Sternzerstörer in Abfangformation die zwei Schiffe, als sie den Tarnmantel durchbrachen. Eine einzige Raketensalve der gewaltigen Schiffe genügte, um den Transporter mit den Nachtschwestern zu atomisieren. Nach der Zerstörung des Transporters flog Luke sofort wieder unter den schützenden Tarnmantel zurück. Mithilfe des Funks konnte Luke die Positionen der Schiffe im Orbit ermitteln, auch wenn er keine Transpondersignale empfangen konnte, was eine Identifizierung der Schiffe verhinderte. Aber allein die schiere Anzahl der Schiffe ließ die Aussichten nicht gerade rosig erscheinen. Luke begann scheinbar ziellos vom Planeten weg zu schießen, ohne sichtbaren Erfolg, bis plötzlich das Weltall sichtbar wurde. Tatsächlich hatte Luke schon einige Satelliten ausgeschaltet, bis der gesamte Mantel die Ausfälle nicht mehr kompensieren konnte und zusammenbrach. Sofort machte sich Überraschung breit, denn es befand sich keinesfalls nur Zinjs Flotte im Orbit. Vielmehr war diese gerade mitten in einer Schlacht mit mehreren hapanischen Schlachtdrachen, welche ihrerseits X-Flügler starten ließen, während Zsinj seine Schlachflotte in Position gebracht hatte und seine TIE-Jäger und Abfangjäger starten ließ. Gerade als der Falke den Weltraum über Dathomir erreichte, begannen die Hapaner damit Minen aus Pulsmassegeneratoren zu platzieren. Hierdurch wurde ähnlich wie bei den Gravitationsgeneratoren der Abfangkreuzer ein Masseschatten erzeugt, welcher sich jedoch im Gegensatz zur imperialen Version auf alle Schiffe der Schlacht auswirkte und bewirkte dass die nächsten zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten niemand in den Hyperraum springen würde. Luke steuerte den Falken auf Zsinjs gewaltigen Supersternzerstörer zu, welcher von etlichen TIE-Jägern umgeben war und Unterstützung von zwei weiteren Sternzerstörern erhielt. Beide identifizierten den Supersternzerstörer als die Eisenfaust, worauf Han bestand das Steuer zu übernehmen. Han aktivierte seine vier verbliebenen Arykyd-Vibroraketen und erklärte Luke, dass man sich am besten an einen Sternzerstörer heranschleiche, indem man so tue, als würde man verschwinden wollen. Er feuerte mit den Laserkanonen des Falken auf einige TIE-Abfangjäger und hielt dabei auf die Eisenfaust zu und wurde prompt von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst. Er hielt den Falken in Bewegung, um kein leichtes Ziel zu bieten und feuerte, als sie auf den einen Hangar gezogen wurden, zwei seiner Vibroraketen ab, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass er sich bereits unterhalb der Schilde des Schiffes befand. Die beiden Raketen zerstörten die Traktorstrahlprojektoren und der Falke war wieder frei. Anschließend steuerte Han an der Hülle des Schiffes entlang zur Brücke und initialisierte eine Funkverbindung zu Zinsj. Nach der Öffnung eines Kanals riet Han, Zinsj solle seinen Sichtschirm prüfen. Beim Abfeuern seiner zwei verbleibenden Raketen sagte er ihm noch, dass er seinen Wookiee küssen solle. Die beiden Raketen trafen genau die Brücke. Die Eisenfaust war damit ausgeschaltet und Zsinj war tot. Ergebnis miniatur|Eine Heirat auf Dathomir Nach der Zerstörung ihres Flaggschiffes und dem Tod des Kriegsherrn ergab sich die restliche Flotte nach kurzer Zeit. Isolder, welcher kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über die Hapanische Flotte hatte, befahl, dass er nur eine vollständige Kapitulation akzeptieren würde. Zudem sollten alle noch flugtauglichen Sternzerstörer in hapanisches Gebiet gebracht werden, damit sie in die Flotte übernommen werden könnten. Anschließend ordnete er an, dass Zsinjs Raumwerft, die Rancor Basis, zerstört werden solle. Nach der Befreiung der Gefangenen aus dem imperialen Gefängnis veranstalteten die Hexen vom Singenden Berg ein Fest, dem sogar die hapanische Königinmutter Ta'a Chume beiwohnte. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Isolder dazu, ihr seine bevorstehende Hochzeit mit Teneniel Djo zu verkünden. Auch Han und Leia dachten nun, da sie wieder zueinander gefunden hatten, über eine Heirat nach. Die hapanische Flotte evakuierte Dathomir, um sie vor Zsinjs restlichen Truppen zu schützen, welche dieser als Verstärkung gerufen hatte. In den nächsten Monaten begann die Neue Republik damit, Zsinjs altes Hoheitsgebiet zu befreien und unter die Kontrolle der Republik zu stellen. Hierbei wurde der von Admiral Ackbar befehligte Flottenverband durch einige erbeutete Sternzerstörer unterstützt, die er gegen die Imperiale Flotte einsetzen konnte, die unter dem Kommando von Admiral Rogriss und einiger anderer Kommandeure stand und ebenfalls Anspruch auf Zsinjs Territorium erhob. Der Republikanische Geheimdienst war hierbei jedoch froh, dass General Melvar beim Konflikt um Dathomir ums Leben kam, da dieser sonst die Kontrolle über die verbliebenen Kräfte Zsinjs übernommen hätte. Königin Mutter Ta'a Chume unterstützte die Neue Republik in diesem neuen Konflikt nur mit ihrer Kriegsflotte und dies auch nur zeitlich begrenzt. Trotzdem waren die hapanischen Schiffe ein starker Verbündeter, vor allem nachdem sich eine weitere Partei in den Konflikt einmischte. Hochadmiral und Kriegsherr Teradoc entsandte seine Streitkräfte aus dem Mittleren Rand, um ebenfalls ein Teil des ehemaligen Herrschaftsgebietes Zsinjs zu erhaschen. Die Republik erlitt in den Schlachten große Verluste und verlor viele ihrer gerade gewonnenen Sternzerstörer wieder, doch letztendlich gewann Ackbar die Oberhand und sowohl Rogriss als auch Teradoc zogen sich zurück. Hinter den Kulissen *Während noch auf der ersten Seite von Entführung nach Dathomir von der Eisenfaust als Supersternzerstörer gesprochen wurde, so blieb das Schiff, welches Zsinj letztendlich in der Entscheidungsschlacht kommandierte, ein Mysterium. In dem 1995 erschienenen Buch ist an der entsprechenden Stelle von einem Imperialen Zerstörer die Rede, um den herum mehr TIE-Jäger anzutreffen waren, als ein einziger Sternzerstörer beherbergen konnte. Der anschließende Dialog zwischen Luke und Han lautete in der englischen Originalausgabe: "Who is on that Star Destroyer?" Han asked, gazing at the highly protected ship. "Zsinj," Luke answered softly. "That's the Iron Fist." :Dies führt irrtümlicherweise dazu, dass viele Leser glaubten, dass es sich bei diesem Schiff um ein ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer des gleichen Namens handelte. Es entstand eine Debatte darum, um was für einen Schiffstypen es sich handelte. In dem 1998 veröffentlichten Quellenbuch Cracken's Threat Dossier wurde explizit geäußert, dass es sich bei dieser Eisenfaust um einen Supersternzerstörer handelte. Darauf folgende Sekundärliteratur berichtete dasselbe, doch war diese nicht für alle zugänglich. Mit dem Erscheinen der zweiten Hälfte der X-Wing Romanreihe wurde jedoch spätestens klar, dass es sich bei dem von Zsinj dort kommandierten Schiff, dem Zerstörer in der Werft und dem Schiff am Schluss des Buches um ein und dasselbe handelte. Zusätzlich erklärte der Autor Aaron Allston den Sachverhalt auf seiner Internetseite. *In Deutschland wurde dieselbe Unstimmigkeit dadurch verstärkt, dass in der deutschen Übersetzung des Buches an der entsprechenden Stelle anstatt von der Eisenfaust von einem Schiff namens Souverän gesprochen wurde. Es handelt sich jedoch um die Eisenfaust. Quellen *''X-Wing'' – Kommando Han Solo *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Weblinks *Aaron Allstons FAQ Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Zsinj-Kampagne Kategorie:Legends en:Battle of Dathomir (Hunt for Zsinj) es:Batalla de Dathomir